


Plan B

by shenshen77



Series: Breathe [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Needs a Hug, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to “Breathe” - The first time Clint and Nat actually have sex. Needless to say, it doesn’t go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> enigma731 asked for a follow-up to “Breathe”, so here be h/c smut :) Thanks for the inspiration and thinky thoughts, sweetie, I hope this pleases!  
> Lots of love to my betas: anuna_81 for helping me balance feels and hotness and providing lots of thinky thoughts :) And alphaflyer for your keen eyes, making sure that it reads right :)  
> And a very special thanks to my friend venitinmentem, who doesn’t ship Clint and Tasha, but was an awesome cheerleader nevertheless :D

Clint was standing on his side of their bed (yes, he had a side now and his bed was now theirs), stripped to his shorts, watching the snow steadily fall outside. It was getting monotonous; there had hardly been a day without it during the two weeks he’d been home now and time seemed to have ground to a halt. It made him feel antsy, like a bird trapped in a cage. He hated not being in control and right now he felt like he had no control over his body.

He was feeling a little better every day, and the short walks from the bed to the bathroom and back during the first days he’d been home had already progressed to two laps around the block three times a day. But in his opinion progress was much too slow. He still had to lean on Natasha by the end of their walks, the cold air hurting his slowly healing lungs. They’d just returned from their afternoon walk and he was winded, but less so than after their morning walk. He took a deep breath, deciding that it hurt less than yesterday. He needed his body to work again.

The thought of getting his stamina back made him both excited and impatient. He missed the work, but there was a whole new incentive to get back into shape. The incentive he was thinking of walked around his space in her bathrobe and wrapped herself around him every night, and God, he wanted to do things to that glorious body of hers. But, the most he was capable of came down to his hands, and that just wasn’t enough. As great as getting to sleep next to Natasha every night was, her skin soft against his own, he wanted more. Had wanted more for a long time.

Today he felt bold and went for the buttons of her shirt after she helped him strip out of his street clothes. This whole thing was maddening and he felt he would go crazy without feeling her skin on his. Her hands hesitated between his shoulders, but he pulled her close and kissed her hungrily. But then she kissed him back, and her hands and lips were telling him that she wanted the same from him. Popping the last buttons, he pushed her shirt off her shoulders and she shuddered as his hands touched the nape of her neck. He pulled it off her arms, letting it fall to the floor before fighting with the clasp of her bra, groaning in frustration when it didn’t open immediately. Nat laughed against his throat, kissing his neck, and then her hands were on his, helping him get rid of the offending object.

Her supple breasts pressed against his chest, her lips on his neck, asking for more and he had to sit down, breathless all of a sudden. She really wanted him and it felt surreal, yet there was no mistaking the desire in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, he ignored the twinge of his ribs and pulled her closer, kissing her belly, her breasts, lapping at her dark red nipples, drawing a fuck-me-right-now-moan from her. He sucked and bit, the rough pads of his fingers cupping her, teasing her and she pressed herself against him. Her belly was soft and warm against his chest as she ran her fingers through his hair and he was sporting a hard on instantly, just like that.

His hands travelled over her ribs to her ass and he squeezed, causing a peal of laughter from Natasha. He looked up at her, quirking an eyebrow.

“Go on, I’m not objecting,” she said with a smirk as he smiled around the nipple he was currently flicking with his tongue. He gently bit down until she mewled, sliding his hands into the waistband of her jeans and bringing them to the front, working the buttons open. The look on her face made him squirm, his loose shorts tenting. He pushed her jeans and panties down, his hands palming her naked ass, grazing the smooth skin of her thighs. He wanted nothing more than to sink into her, fuck her and make her feel incredible. Trailing kisses down her stomach he inhaled her heady scent, so purely her and full of arousal.

Arousal for him, he thought, still not quite believing it. Want for her drove all care from his mind and he bent to lick into her belly button, when the motion tweaked the dull pain in his side and he hissed, sucking in a quick breath. He had to close his eyes as his side flared, pressing a hand into his healing flesh to keep the pain at bay. Nat dropped to her knees in front of him, her hands cupping his face, thumbs stroking his cheeks.

“Are you okay?”

He sat up as the pain subsided, smiling sheepishly at her. “Yeah, I’m good. Just moved wrong there for a second.”

She slapped his arm with a pout, hissing an affectionate, “Idiot,” while rocking back on her heels, pulling her jeans up as she rose.

“What are you doing, nonono, don’t stop,” Clint whined, grabbing hold of her hand to tug her close.

“You’re still hurting, I don’t want to make it worse, “ Nat answered with a concerned look.

“I’m up for this, honestly, don’t worry,” Clint pleaded, giving her his best puppy eyes.

“Are you sure?” Nat asked, cocking her head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

Clint smirked and pulled her hand down until it rested along his rapidly recovering erection.

“Trust me, I’m up.”

Nat laughed out loud and raising an eyebrow said, “Classy, Barton, real classy.”

But she leaned down and kissed him, enthusiastically and passionately, and gently palmed him through his shorts. She swallowed his groan with her mouth and he could feel her smile against his lips. She tugged at the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down, uncovering him and he smiled at the hungry look in her eyes. She pushed at his shoulder and he took the hint, lying down, sighing at the relief the new position brought. He maneuvered himself up and over, settling with his head on the pillows, watching her as she undressed. And then she stood before him, bare and proud. God, she was beautiful, bathed in the soft afternoon light coming in through the windows. He felt his heart jolt a little. She’d chosen him - of all people, she’d chosen him.

“Come ‘ere,” he breathed, holding out his hand for her and she took it, climbing onto the bed and into his lap. He groaned when he felt her hot and wet against him as she leaned down to kiss him deeply, his hands on her hips. Goosebumps sprouted on his arms and chest, she’d never been this close, and he wanted to slide into her, dive into her heat and never come out. She rubbed against him, just so, slick and wet and hot and he had to close his eyes for a second, because, God. It was torture. He registered her smirk just before her fingers wrapped around his dick and then she was sliding down and there were no more thoughts to think because she was tight and hot and perfect. She moaned as he filled her, her eyes locked on his and he could barely breathe – hell, he felt like he didn’t need air at all, all he needed was her, feeling so maddeningly good around his dick.

“Jesus, Tasha,” he murmured, fingers digging into her hips, holding her still for a moment. He let go of her hips and pulled her into a kiss, greedier than he expected, but it worked for them both. And then she began to move, slowly, carefully and she was so tight and it felt so good and now he was inside her and this was all he’d wanted for so long. He felt like he was losing his mind, pushing up as she fucked him, as his hands held those glorious tits. He pushed harder, wanting to make it good, so good for her - and just a moment later it turned out to be a mistake.

His side pulsed with pain as his muscles cramped. He stilled, his hands clamping around her hips and she stopped rocking on top of him. He was breathing rapidly now, his arms tense where they held her and he could feel cold sweat pooling on his chest, beneath her hands.

“Are you okay?” she asked, her brow creased with concern, her hand coming up to cup his cheek.

“Yeah… no, not really,” he panted, “Tweaked my side. But it felt so good and I wanted – I wanted to make it good for you, be good for you.”

“Oh Clint, you idiot,” she smiled at him with fond exasperation. “You are always good for me. It’s you I want and I’m not going anywhere. I could have waited; I wasn’t missing out on anything.” She stroked his cheeks, blushing a little, “I mean you really have a way there with your hands.” She chuckled and he could suddenly breathe easier again.

He smiled at her sheepishly and blurted out, “I just, well, I feel stupid, but you’re so damn hot and sexy and I couldn’t wait.”

Her eyes softened even more as she bent down and kissed him, lovingly, passionately and with such longing that he started to harden all over again. God, he had it bad for her, but his body was still healing and was having none of it. The moment he tentatively thrust up, his side twinged and he had to break the kiss. She let him slip out, settling herself on her knees next to him and captured his mouth in a kiss again.

“Plan B,” she murmured against his lips and then her hand was on his chest, teasing his nipples and he groaned. “You just lay back and let me do the work,” she added with a smirk as her hands roamed lower, stroking his sides, his stomach, and then one wrapped around his dick.

He moaned as she trailed down his body with her mouth, kissing, licking, sucking, his own hands running up her sides, over her back and settling gently in her hair. He saw goosebumps rise on her arms, and she sighed as her tongue dipped into his navel. That was one of his ticklish spots and he chuckled. A moment later he forgot all thoughts as her tongue lapped along his dick while she slowly stroked him back to full hardness.

“Do you like this?” she asked as he tensed, almost overwhelmed by the feeling of her tongue on him. All coherent thoughts fled and he mumbled, “Oh god, yes,” when she wrapped her lips around him, taking him in slowly, torturously. A string of half moaned love yous, and fuck, Tashas tumbled out of him as she licked and sucked and he could feel himself getting closer to the edge embarrassingly fast, but he couldn’t care less. All that mattered was her mouth on him, doing this, for him, and then he felt more than he heard her moan; he found her eyes and saw lust and love and trust and it was all that he’d ever hoped for and more.

“Tasha, I’m gonna come,” he ground out as his vision narrowed. She didn’t stop, instead she took him deeper yet, her hand squeezing his balls and he plunged over the edge, coming with a shout as stars burst behind his closed eyes. When he finally came down from his intense high, her mouth was still around him and he found her eyes fixed on his face.

“God, baby, Tasha, that was amazing,” he panted as he gently tugged on her hair and shivers ran through him. She let him slip from her mouth, wiping her lips with the back of her hand and grinning at him like the cat that ate the canary as she crawled up his body. She kissed his stomach and chest before he could cup her face and draw her in for a kiss, tasting himself on her and he groaned. “But you didn’t have to, you know…”

“I… I don’t do this for –,“ she swallowed and looked him in the eyes, biting her lower lip. Keeping her gaze, he captured her lips in another kiss, gently licking into her mouth.

“But you’re different, you’re my best friend -,” she said when they broke the kiss, her eyes locking on his.

He could get lost in her look, the one that was reserved only for him, free of pretending, just her, and her unmasked joy. His hands roamed her back, pressing her close to him, relishing the feel of her breasts pressed to his chest, her warm belly against his abs. She shuddered as his fingers grazed her spine and when he cupped her ass, squeezing it with his big hands, she sighed.

“Love your hands,” she panted and suddenly just having his hands on her wasn’t enough. He wanted to taste her, wanted to feel her come on his face, on his tongue and he groaned as his dick twitched futilely. He was utterly spent, but he still had this much in him.

“Tash, I’d like to repay the favor,” he paused and looked at her open expression. “I want to taste you sweetheart. Let me do that for you.”

“God, yes,” she breathed after just a moment as she climbed out of his lap and moved higher on the bed, coming to kneel next to his head. His hands found the backs of her thighs and he watched her grab the headboard as he guided her leg over his chest. Her scent made his mouth water and his dick jerk up as she lowered herself onto him.

And then she was straddling his face and he got his first real taste of her, raw and hot and God, he was addicted. She keened as he flicked her clit with his tongue, and when he pushed his tongue inside her she moaned loudly. Then he replaced his tongue with his fingers and she was writhing on top of him, a steady stream of Clint and more and so good falling from her lips. He’d never heard her make sounds like that, not even when he’d fingered her. He hadn’t seen her like this yet, and the fact that he was doing it to her with his mouth was blowing his mind. She shattered with one long last moan and he held her close and let her ride it out on his tongue until she pushed him away.

“That -,” she panted as she drew her shaking leg over his chest and collapsed at his side, “that was amazing.” He pulled her close and laughed as he realized that she had used the exact same words he had earlier. But then her lips were on his and they kissed and he couldn’t care less about words or anything besides her.

“I love Plan B,” he murmured against her lips, smiling. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” she answered with a smile and a yawn. “I’m so glad you’re feeling better.”

“I have an awesome nurse,” he replied with a grin as his eyes fell close, her warm body pressed to his, at peace with the world for the first time in years.


End file.
